


富士山下

by April_lama



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 07:11:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16081076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_lama/pseuds/April_lama
Summary: 日本普通学生柚×孤儿留学生天，年下设定，HE





	富士山下

    四月初，富士山的樱花开了。  
    “姐姐，富士山到了吗？”  
    狭长丹凤眼的少年兴奋地看着身旁黑发披肩、温婉如水的年轻女子。  
    “急什么？马上就到了。”女子笑吟吟的。  
    从公路上就能看到，富士山被许多粉红色的樱花包围着。  
    背着行李的女子带着弟弟下榻在富士山附近小小的却十分精致的旅社中，就让少年先自己出去附近转转，自己待在旅社中收拾东西。  
    十五六岁的少年正是朝气蓬勃的时候，就像即将到来的春天一样，那双狐狸丹凤眼带着些许顽皮和狡黠，清秀的脸上的笑容如阳光般温暖，直直地照进人心里去。  
    这样的少年，不招人喜欢都难。  
    他在几家小小的商品店转了转，已经有同样年纪就帮父母亲看店的姑娘移不开视线了。  
    但丹凤眼少年还不懂儿女情长，只知道每天都听自己年纪轻轻就已经到四方云游的姐姐讲述她去过的地方特有的故事，就着一杯母亲泡的茶，听得津津有味，立志也要和姐姐一样，出去闯荡世界。  
    这一次，他说服了父母亲，跟随刚刚返乡的姐姐离开了故乡仙台，来到了地跨静冈县和山梨县的富士山。  
    富士山是他们国家的象征，少年读到过有诗人用“玉扇倒悬东海天”、“富士白雪映朝阳”这样的诗句来描绘富士山的壮美景色，他也早就期盼许久，此行来到富士山，也是姐姐听了他的话之后做的打算。  
    等女子从旅社出来后，自己那生性好动的弟弟已经不知道跑到哪里去了，她无奈地笑了笑，认为弟弟也会到富士山下去，就坐上了公交，先去富士山了。  
    和女子想的一样，少年也到了富士山。  
    山下有很多的人家，有许多游客在那里挑选纪念品，丹凤眼少年和姐姐要了一些钱，就跑到一家卖抹茶冰淇淋的小店前。  
    因为是初春，而且店家招牌并不显眼，所以买冰淇淋的人并不多，少年轻而易举地就买到了一个抹茶冰淇淋，靠在那家小店的屋檐下乘凉，闲着了便和那卖冰淇淋的店家闲聊起来。  
    卖冰淇淋的是个和他年纪差不多的男孩，长着一张白净的娃娃脸，本以为会比自己还小，结果一问，人家已经十八岁了，用还有些磕磕绊绊的日语介绍自己说是中国人。  
    “你是来这里上学吗？”  
    “我是跟着我的学长一起来日本的，他已经结婚了，和一个中国女留学生，我在日本已经有三年多没回过家了。”  
    “三年没回家？”  
    丹凤眼少年有些吃惊。  
    “你为什么不回家呢？”  
    娃娃脸少年黯然神伤。  
    “因为，我已经没有家可以回去了。”  
    
    丹凤眼少年在娃娃脸少年讲了全部的故事之后才明白。  
    娃娃脸少年的母亲是个孤儿，被富贵大家庭一对无儿无女的夫妇收养，长大之后家里给她说了媒，倔强的母亲不愿结婚，便卷了彩礼做路费，发誓和家人划清界限，来到大城市凭借着自己的知识水平在一家生意不错的面馆打工，遇到了那时候正在苦读医学的父亲，一见钟情之后就相爱成婚。父亲的家人是朴实的平民，知道母亲的处境之后对待她就像亲女儿一样，母亲也十分孝敬两位老人家，父亲在毕业以后也在大医院工作，一家人生活很幸福，母亲很快就怀上了娃娃脸少年。  
    但是好景不长，娃娃脸少年的祖父得了癌症，没能见到他的孙子一面，祖母也因为承受不住打击得了严重的精神分裂进了精神病院，不久也撒手人寰，父亲因为行事作风公正严明，遭到同事嫉妒，被诬陷误诊，被迫跳楼自尽，母亲在父亲死后终日以泪洗面，双目失明，自知无力扶养孩子，便在娃娃脸少年两岁多也追随丈夫而去。  
    娃娃脸少年就在福利院中慢慢长大，他一直刻苦读书，同时院长利用自己的关系，让他考上了好的学校，后来认识的一个学长知道他的经历之后，便决定带着他到日本来。为了不给学长太大负担，娃娃脸少年决定辍学，而学长在大城市上学，和一个中国女留学生结婚后也找了工作，他便在这个小镇上打工，而学长也会时不时地给他寄钱，日子过得还不算太窘迫。  
    “学长他很关心我，时不时会给我打电话，他的妻子也很热心很贤惠，也一直说要抽空来看我之类的话，我相信他们会幸福的。”  
    娃娃脸少年说完，抬起头，望着远方。  
    丹凤眼少年吃完了冰淇淋，听完了整个故事之后，他沉默了。  
    “这应该就是命运吧。”  
    娃娃脸少年如此叹道。  
    丹凤眼少年想了想，欲言又止。  
    “但是你也不应该为了别人放弃你自己啊。”  
    娃娃脸少年苦涩地笑了。  
    “我那些所谓的朋友，都说我是天煞孤星，克死了自己的家人，这么多年以来真正对我好的，只有抚养我长大的院长爷爷和学长。我能做的，只有不让他们再为我担心。”  
    “我可不许你这么说。”丹凤眼少年顿时来了气，“你这么好的人，他们还对你说三道四，真是太过分了！”  
    “如果是我，肯定要用自己的行动证明给那些人看，我绝不是软弱无能的人。”  
    丹凤眼少年眼神凌厉。  
    娃娃脸少年闻言笑了。  
    “但我不是你。”  
    “不要因为经历了那么多苦难就认为自己一无是处，你肯定能有一番作为的，相信我，只要你不放弃。”  
    丹凤眼少年认真地说道，他看了看自己，摘下一条串着漂亮石头的手链，拉过娃娃脸少年的左手，给他戴上。  
    “你听好了，这是我给你的东西，从现在开始我们都要为自己而努力，不管将来会变成什么样子，十年之后，我再见到你绝对不要在这里。”  
    “我觉得，这不太可能。”  
    “我觉得一定会！如果真的有缘分这种东西存在的话，它一定会让我再遇到你。”  
    丹凤眼少年十分执着。  
    娃娃脸少年愣了愣，随即笑了，露出他的小虎牙来。  
    “那我也有一个东西给你。”  
    他摘下自己脖子里红线串着的金花生。  
    “这个是我从小就戴着的，现在给你，因为我也必须给你留个记号，万一找不到你怎么办？”  
    “没关系！我一定会先找到你！”  
    “说好了哦。”  
    两个少年在初春的空气中这样说道。  
    十年之后，还是初春，还是在富士山下。  
    羽生结弦倚在栏杆上，望着盛开的樱花，不禁想起了他的少年时代。  
    “在想什么呢？”  
    一双手从背后环住他。  
    羽生结弦回过头，看见的是金博洋的笑脸。  
    “没什么，在想以前的事情。”羽生结弦笑了笑，把爱人拉过来。  
    “明明就是我比你大了三岁，怎么你比我还怀旧？”金博洋笑道，“你想到什么了？”  
    “就在想以前的我们呀。我们不是在富士山下见的第一面吗？”  
    “那时候你傻乎乎的。”金博洋笑话他。  
    “你不是吗？”羽生结弦轻轻敲了一下他的脑袋，“你也不是什么天才。还把你妈妈给你的最重要的东西给我，不怕弄丢了吗？”  
    金博洋吻了一下羽生结弦的额头，捧着他的脸颊，额头相抵。  
    “那时候，我们都还年轻嘛……”  
    当年到底发生了什么呢？  
    离开了富士山的丹凤眼少年，在那之后和姐姐说，他要好好地读书，他决定回仙台去。  
    姐姐当然是笑着答应了，她陪着弟弟回了家。  
    后来，丹凤眼少年考上了早稻田大学，离开了家乡，长成英俊的青年，但他始终没有和任何一个仰慕他的女孩子表白。  
    他记得，他和一个人约好了。  
    娃娃脸少年，在那之后给他的学长打了电话。  
    学长很高兴地把他接到了东京，他怀胎十月的妻子生下两个孩子之后，做起了全职母亲，还教娃娃脸少年读书，娃娃脸少年没有辜负学长和他妻子的期望，也考上了想要的大学。  
    考大学以后，娃娃脸少年和学长一家四人到富士山旅游，却在那里碰到了曾经令他重新燃起了希望之火的，和他约定好的人。  
    那个丹凤眼少年已经变成翩翩公子，他微笑着把金花生还给他，然后在富士山的樱花下，单膝下跪。  
    “我找了你好久，你愿意和我在一起吗？”  
    娃娃脸少年笑了。  
    他已经不再是那个碌碌无为的少年了。  
    维系他们的也早已不是那个约定。  
    丹凤眼青年把戒指戴在了他的左手无名指上。  
    他看着他，眼睛里有他的影子。  
    在富士山下的游客们可以看到这样的场景。  
    个头略微高了一些的青年，低下头吻住了另一个娃娃脸青年的嘴唇。  
    他们唇齿相依的样子，是被神明所祝福的。  
     
    “天天。”  
    “嗯？”  
    羽生结弦看着他：“我们去荷兰好不好？”  
    金博洋问道：“为什么你会这么想？”  
    “因为在那里，我们就可以结婚了。”  
    金博洋愣了愣，笑了。  
    “好啊，听你的。”  
    “不过要请聪哥和文静姐来，还有他们家的那两个小家伙。”  
    “我想想。”羽生结弦托腮，“那应该是一对龙凤胎？”  
    “对啊，你还记得他们的名字吗？”  
    “不记得啦。”  
    “你呀，文静姐知道肯定会生气。”  
    羽生结弦笑着，看着眼前比自己年长却依然童心未泯的爱人。  
    “那我们以后也领养一对龙凤胎好不好？女孩子用你的姓，男孩子用我的姓。”  
    “要叫什么呢？”  
    “嗯……羽生弦子和金羽笙怎么样？”  
    “挺好的。”

 


End file.
